To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a very high frequency band (mmWave) band. To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the very high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multiple input and multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed.
Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device-to-device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on, have been developed.
To estimate a phase error in a wireless communication system based on an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), a common phase error (CPE) commonly affecting all OFDM subcarriers is estimated using a reference signal in a frequency domain and compensated, and a phase error is estimated in a symbol unit using a cyclic prefix in a time domain and compensated, thereby reducing an inter-carrier interference (ICI).
However, if the phase error is greatly changed within the symbol, the effect of the inter-carrier interference cannot be reduced even if the phase error is compensated using the cyclic prefix in the time domain. In particular, in the communication system using the very high frequency, the phase error greatly occurs due to characteristics of a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC), and therefore the degradation in performance due to the inter-carrier interference cannot be prevented only by the phase error estimation in the symbol unit.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.